


You Complete Me

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Crush, F/F, Faberry, First Kiss, Pining, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: 'Look! We're been friends exactly a year today but-'In a world where the words your soulmate says before you kiss for the first time appear, these are the words that hold Rachel's fate.'Its you.'In a world where you fate is sealed Quinn dreads meeting her soulmate and losing her freedom. These are the words that trap her.





	

In a crowded middle school hallway a twelve year old Quinn is shoved by a running jock. She stumbles and slips to the side. She brushes against a stranger, her wrist and the girls elbow collide.

Quinn brushes it off and forgets about it, there are so many collisions it's not important.

She doesn't realise how wrong she is.

~~~

Rachel's loved the idea of soulmates from the moment she finally managed to read the words that had been on her slightly tanned skin, the spot below her right elbow, at age four. Everyone has it in a different place, the place where you first make contact with them. There mostly found on your hands, sometimes covered by gloves or jewellery. Rachel loves the idea of them, loves reading others and hearing the stories of the few lucky enough to have met them.

But by far she loves to read her own the most, 'Look! We're been friends exactly a year today but-' Rachel loves it because it's hers, it's a promise of a love story that would happen one day.

~~~

Rachel's one of the few lucky one who has a clue in her soulmark. Whoever it is (because she doesn't care which gender, she likes both and as long as her soulmate is perfect) will kiss her on the one year anniversary of knowing each other. Rachel's kept a diary on her since it occurred to her she could track the exact day she met someone. Even if they're just friends she writes it anyway out of habit.

She has all her friends from glee (though they could be ruled out since she joined a year and a half ago) written in. She also makes notes on their marks, she writes about Artie's hidden by his gloves, Tina's, the words 'you are beautiful' on her palm, Finns 'I think you're the best' on his shoulder. She notes the cramped speech written at the top of Kurt's fingers.

(He's unlucky in a way because the writings so small and a little messy so he can't read it beyond the first line 'Kurt, there's is a moment when you...' Only Kurt or anyone else can't read past that bit. But he sees it in a positive way, that his soulmate has written a entire speech about him and moments and love, and he's excited to hear it.)

It's an obsession because Rachel can't stop dreaming and thinking and planning the moment when she meets the one.

And then Quinn Fabray joins glee, after their second sectionals victory and Rachel meets the first person who hates the idea of soulmates, which she holds so dear.

"Can I ask you about soulmates?" She asked Quinn politely, notebook in hand. She had already wrote Quinn down, next to the date April 5th, in sparkly blue gel pen.

"I don't believe in soul mates," Quinn said.

Rachel can't even imagine what her expression looks like.

~~~

Rachel looks shocked, like Quinn told her she was an axe murderer instead of the fact she doesn't believe in soulmates.

The words 'It's you' are cursed in Quinn's eyes and she hides them with bracelets on her arm. Out of sight, out of mind. They're on her wrist in a pretty font and the six letters haunt her.

Everyone's so obsessed with the idea of soulmates and all Quinn wants is a choice. She hadn't ever got a single choice in her life. Her parents control her future career, to become some sort of trophy wife because in her parents eyes her soulmate is a successful man who will let her live in luxury.

They don't understand Quinn's sexuality. They simply ignore her coming out, telling her her soulmate will straighten her out.

In Quinn's eyes, her ideal match would be a girl who'd be okay with her slightly icy side. In her eyes, if she got to pick her soulmate, she'd pick a beautiful girl who's independent and willing to let Quinn just be who she is.

She hasn't told anyone, no one wants to say that fate is wrong but same sex couples get dirty looks. Including from Quinn's parents.

It's unfair, the system and Quinn hates the way 'Its true' will either give her the girl she wants and ruin the only family she'll have. Or it'll give her a fate she doesn't want.

She can't decide what's worse.

~~~

Rachel and Quinn go two whole months without having a proper conversation. They say 'hi' in the hall sometimes but it takes an assignment from glee for it to go further than that.

It's 'boys vs girls' for the second year running (Mr Schue calls it tradition but Rachel puts it down as lack of ideas).

"No one else showed up."

"Great observant skills, Berry," Quinn answered, rolling her eyes.

"Just like last year. Everyone goofs off. The boys will win." Rachel sighed miserably, resting her head on the piano.

"So? Just put us in lead?" Quinn suggested. "I joined to show off my voice."

"You do have a lovely voice. And I do want to beat the boys."

Quinn nodded. "Especially Puck. He's one 'babe' away from being punched."

"I'd punch him too but I'll need a stool," Rachel joked, referring to her small size. "He assumes we'd be a good couple since we're both Jewish."

Quinn smiles - actually smiles, not a polite forced one or the fake Rachel often sees her pull - at her. "I'll take you up on that Rachel."

Since she smiled and called her by her actual name, instead of an icy 'Berry'. Rachel's sure they're at least halfway towards being friends.

~~~

The girls win with a 'Halo' and 'Walking On Sunshine' mashup starring Quinn and Rachel. After Quinn hugs Rachel and that's enough to tell her that they're friends now.

They're more similar than Rachel thought, even though Quinn is too popular for her own good and Rachel can be 'annoying' (others words nor hers). They hang out and I fun things like take Pottermore quizzes to find their Hogwarts house. (They both get Slytherin.)

Neither if them brings up soulmates even though it's all anyone seems to talk about.

Besides Rachel has her book, she had this whole soulmate thing covered.

~~~

Quinn tries not to read other peoples marks. They're personal and even of she doesn't think the system is fair people care very much about their marks.

Only Rachel doesn't cover hers up, it's on her elbow, so it'd be easy too as well. And Quinn sits behind her with a perfect angel.

And... she's curious. Naturally and not be staring at her crush. Just curious.

'Look! We're been friends exactly a year today but-'

"Interesting," Quinn whispered to herself. Rachel has a little book of dates and names she's always checking. It makes sense now.

The 'it's you' is still there. In a way, Quinn's sad that they don't match up. But now she knows that they don't she can get over her tiny crush.

Simple.

~~~

When Quinn's grandmother was alive she used to spurt advice and 'wise' sayings all the time. (It was because she could die at anytime and wanted her last words to be smart.) 'You always want what you can't have' was one of her favourites.

She was right, because after coming to the perfectly logical conclusion she and Rachel weren't soulmates, Quinn's crush had only gotten worse.

Things she had thought annoying about Rachel now seemed 'cute and quirky'. Quinn had finished a quiz early and stared at Rachel for fifteen minutes.

"Ugh." 

"What's wrong?" Quinn held back a sigh. Just as she's cursing her crush Rachel shows up all cute and caring, wearing a heart patterned sweater. The universe clearly hated her.

"Just not a valentine fan," Quinn lied, quickly making up an excuse. "Tacky you know."

"It'll be more fun when you've met your soulmate," Rachel said.

"You know how I feel about soulmates Rach," Quinn said, sighing.

"I know," Rachel said. "Well if you have no plans you know there's the Warbler thing."

"It'd be nice to see _our_ Warbler."

"So you'll go?" Rachel asked.

"Sure I guess-"

"Yay!" Rachel interrupted Quinn smiled. It was just the way Rachel was.

It was cute. Damn it.

~~~

The party at Breadstix had been unexpectedly fun. As much fun as watching an Acapella group preform love songs could be anyway.

There had been a moment, where Rachel and Quinn had looked at each other and shared a private kind of smile. 'It isn't silly at all' had been the lyric at the time and Rachel had thought it was a beautiful moment.

She wondered if Quinn felt the moment too.

Actually, 'hoped' was a much more accurate word.

~~~

Regionals passes with a victory for the New Directions. Though the much more exciting news in Rachel's eyes was that Kurt finally knew what words were scribbled on his finger tips.

From what he told her, Rachel gathered his solo of blackbird by The Beatles had made Blaine realise he was in love with him. After acting off for a few days Blaine had given him a beautiful speech and kissed him and they both knew.

He was the first of Rachel's group of friends to meet his soulmate, which left Rachel excited and a little jealous. How many people met there soulmate at seventeen? He dads had been in their late twenties.

Still Rachel was happy. If Kurt met his soulmate so young, why couldn't she?

~~~

Rachel was caught up with soulmates again and it left Quinn with an uncomfortable feeling.

If she could chose she'd chose Rachel. Quinn hated the way Rachel wanted her soulmate so badly.

She was in love with Rachel.

It was terrifying.

~~~

Quinn was acting off, especially to Rachel. Snapping at her to shut up if she even mentioned soulmates.

Rachel really needed her best friend, she missed the sweet Quinn she'd been lucky enough to see under the cool Cheerio exterior.

Something had to be done, and soon.

~~~

"Why are you acting so weird?" Rachel asked. Quinn froze her finger hovering over the B key.

"I'm not," she denied. Well she had but she needed space to fall out of love with Rachel. Only the distant had just made Rachel clingy.

"You are. You practically bite my head off. Especially when I mention soulmates."

Quinn span around on the piano bench. "Because you're so obsessed with them."

"Not more than usual. You're the one acting up." Rachel said accusingly.

"Maybe I'm fed up with you always talking about them," Quinn argued.

"You shouldn't be so opposed to love!" Rachel argued back.

"It's not love - it's forced love," Quinn snapped. "And your stupid soulmate book reminds me how trapped I am!"

"What's wrong with my book?"

"It's dumb!"

"How?" Rachel challenged.

Quinn opened it on the marked page. She pointed to the April 5th section with her name.

"Look! We're been friends exactly a year today but-"

Only Quinn doesn't get to finish the 'it means nothing' part of a rant because suddenly, "It's you." Rachel half-whispers like she can barely believe it.

Suddenly something clicks in her brain but before she can acknowledge it, Rachel twists round on her toes and kisses her.

Maybe it's because it's a girl or her soulmate or simply because it's Rachel but it's the best kiss Quinn had ever had in her life.

"It's you" Rachel said again, as if she hadn't just suddenly made two cursed words the most special in Quinn's life already.

"I love you," Quinn blurted out. Rachel kisses her again and then rests in Quinn's arms, both of them smiling.

And for now everything is perfect.


End file.
